1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for migrating software and/or software components from one computer system to another. More specifically, this invention relates to the transfer of computer application program settings and data files using one or more Application Information Files (AIF).
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of techniques are well known in the art for transferring files and application programs from one computer system to another. Most common techniques include manually loading the files and programs via electro-magnetic media, such as computer disks, tape, and memory cartridges, or manually transferring the files and programs over a computer network. Such methods are generally time consuming and require that the application's specific settings be reset on each new computer installation. It is also known to use scripting files to describe and process application settings and files to help with the migration of applications from one personal computer (PC) to another. However, such techniques generally require that the user have extensive programming experience and knowledge in order to create a description of what and how to migrate an application.